Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and computers integrated into many commonplace devices. Due to the variety of device and applications, computing devices are being used in an ever-increasing variety of environments and conditions.
Some computing devices including imaging sensors to image the surrounding environment or aspects of the environment near the computer. For example, some wearable devices, such as head-mounted displays, image the environment to replicate the field of view of the user. Other computing devices are integrated into devices, such as automobiles or factory machinery to assist a human operator in operating the device in a safe manner. Other computing devices are incorporated into devices to allow partially or fully autonomous operation of the device.
The environments in which the computing devices are used vary from bright sunlight, for example, in an automobile on a road surface in the middle of the day, to poorly illuminated—or unilluminated—indoor or sheltered environments, such as a user's basement, a warehouse, nighttime applications, or underwater applications. Conventional imaging sensors compromise light detection for color image reconstruction. This compromise can limit the application of color imaging sensors in low-light applications.